


omnic sex ed

by casualhomesatanism



Series: Genyatta Week 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Vaginal Fingering, Wire Play, overuse of the word 'synthetic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhomesatanism/pseuds/casualhomesatanism
Summary: When reconstructing Genji's body, it was easier to make a nervous system analogous to that of an omnic, rather than trying (and failing) to recreate a human's.Thing is, no one ever bothered to tell Genji that, and he didn't care until now.





	omnic sex ed

It had been months since Genji and Zenyatta both had a week off from missions at the same time, and they planned to spend it together, mostly curled up in Genji’s bed. As far as Genji was concerned, lying across Zenyatta’s lap at five in the morning, both in a state of stupor that could only be vaguely compared to sleep, was the best possible situation for him at any point in time. His head was lolling against Zenyatta’s knee, his arms clasped around one leg, and Zenyatta’s hand had long since stopped moving along his side and had come to rest on his waist. Across the room, Zenyatta’s pants sat on top of a small pile of Genji’s plate armor.

 

Genji shifted so that the point of Zenyatta’s knee wasn’t pressing into his temple, and the omnic hummed. “Are you awake, my dear?”

 

“Lil’ bit,” muttered Genji. He shivered as Zenyatta moved his hand again, resting his smooth fingertips on the back of Genji’s neck.

 

“You know,” Zenyatta continued, “I’ve been wondering about something recently.”

 

His hand started to move again, points of cool friction against the metal vertebrae in Genji’s neck, and Genji stretched his legs out in an effort to wake himself up further. “What is it, Zen?”

 

The omnic didn’t answer—verbally, at least. One fingertip slipped into the space gap between the vertebrae and the synthetic muscle on the side of his neck, deep enough to graze more of his internal wiring, and Genji spasmed.

 

“Wh-wh-what was that?” he gasped, mouth open and head turning to stare at his boyfriend. His fingers and toes were tingling, as if electric rushes were crossing between the flesh and synthetic parts of his body.

 

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side, his body language indicating some semblance of a frown. “I have long been curious about your… nervous system,” he explained while Genji gripped his wrist to still the wayward hand on his neck. “Whether you were reconstructed as if your flesh were all human, or more similar to an omnic. I believe that I have my answer. It doesn’t surprise me, since I imagine it is much easier to build an omnic than a synthetic human.”

 

In the past, Genji would’ve winced at such delicate reference to which parts of his body resembled human or omnic. Still, he hardly ever felt as if he  _ belonged  _ with either, except for Zenyatta. “I’m not really sure what you’re talking about, I guess,” he mumbled as his eyes finally met Zenyatta’s. “Like, feeling what’s around me is different, I guess, but I didn’t know that there were differences with omnics...?”

 

“Well, ah,” Zenyatta cleared his throat in a surprisingly human way. “I am referring to the nervous system in a more intimate context. Humans have erogenous zones, certainly, but they’re more centered than omnics’. If we were to have those systems at all, our creators thought, they might as well be efficient and easy to reach.”

 

“Which means…  _ ah!”  _ Genji gasped when Zenyatta’s other hand prodded at the space between his synthetic obliques.

 

Zenyatta pulled back, almost bashful. “Sorry. Is that alright? It must be strange for you, especially if you were previously unaware that your physical form worked that way.”

 

“Y-yeah,” whispered Genji as he sat up and turned around toward his boyfriend. “I have to be honest that I… I hadn’t really thought about—this. With you. Or at all, really. It took so long to accept my own body, I couldn’t even fathom the thought of anyone else exploring it.”

 

“Hmm. So you are not aware of the ways in which your own body can bring you pleasure?” As he spoke, Zenyatta gently maneuvered Genji’s waist until the cyborg was straddling him and leaning forward, faces inches apart. “If you would like, I’d be happy to teach you some more.”

 

As if for emphasis, Zenyatta wrapped his hands around and under Genji’s thighs, playing at the seams between each synthetic muscle until his fingers were dangerously close to Genji’s remaining human anatomy. “I-I don’t know if you know—I still have some human hardware, I guess.”

 

“I’ve been close enough to you to figure that out,” Zenyatta murmured against Genji’s neck. Before he finished speaking, one of his fingers barely dusted over Genji’s fabricated clit, and Genji pitched forward into his embrace. “Is that alright? We haven’t talked about doing this, per se.”

 

Genji nodded feverishly. “Y-yeah,  _ yeah,  _ Zen, you can do whatever you want.”

 

Zenyatta chuckled, which sent reverberations through Genji’s trembling thighs. “So, there are two types of sensitive spots in omnic bodies,” he explained while two fingers brushed over Genji’s slit and then moved to the side, digging into the join of his thigh and his pelvis. “Wires are very sensitive to touch—they transmit electric singals in the same way that human nerves do, and some are reachable from the outside. Then there are nodes of false nerve endings, mostly around the joints in our plating—and, in your case, around your muscle.” He stroked down the edge of what would’ve been Genji’s hip flexor, then without warning, pressed his fingers into the crevice there and dug into the muscle. Genji’s hips spasmed and he moaned like he hadn’t in years. “Yes, like that. Of course, like a human, you can become overstimulated, but with a careful combination of touches… the experience is more intense than it ever could have been as a human.”

 

It was obvious, as far as Genji was concerned, that Zenyatta was being careful. While the one hand explored the seams between his leg muscles, his other hand simply rested on Genji’s thigh, leaving him aching for a greater combination of sensations. “Ze-en,” he breathed, “I need—more.  _ More.” _

 

“Hmm? What do you want, my student?”

 

Genji laughed to himself, entertained by the notion that he had become the omnic’s pupil once again. “Some-somewhere else—my neck. Go back to my neck.  _ Please?” _

 

“Of course.” Swift as ever, Zenyatta moved his free hand up to the back of Genji’s neck and began to toy with the division between synthetic flesh and human muscle. There wasn’t a gap like the ones he was otherwise exploiting, but when his fingers rubbed at the delicate edges of his cyborg parts, Genji’s hips shook uncontrollably and his head fell down to rest on Zenyatta’s shoulder. It took him a few moments to even realize that the sounds he was hearing were coming from his own mouth. Genji could hardly believe that he could still be so breathy and desperate. “Still doing alright?” his boyfriend asked as Genji’s mouth gaped open with an almost embarrassing squeal.

 

“Yes, Zenya, I’m— _ yes,  _ fuck, y-you are. Really good at this. I’m— _ augh— _ please. Touch me, Zen,  _ please  _ touch me.”

 

Once again, Zenyatta’s laugh vibrated through his metal ribcage. “I’m doing my best.”

 

He moved his hand from Genji’s thigh back to his center, where he dipped two fingers into him and thrusted with the fluidity that only an omnic could achieve. Urged on by Genji’s whimpering moans, he found the place where Genji’s synthetic skin knitted into the remaining flesh inside him, and there he pressed his fingers in soothing circles until Genji was bucking his hips and crying out with abandon. His other hand wriggled between Genji’s shoulderblade and the center of his back to find a knot of wires that would usually be protected by his armor. Zenyatta tugged once, gentle but insistent, and Genji screamed.

 

Sure, he could understand why this would be overstimulating, but Genji simply didn’t care. He was happy to lose himself in the combination of feelings—Zenyatta’s fingertips dancing across the divide between his human and omnic body, his other hand tangled so firmly in his wiring that shocks of pleasure traveled down his arms and into his belly. Again, he didn’t realize he was speaking until some part of his brain registered the word  _ please, please, please,  _ over and over again, unable to do anything except beg for Zenyatta to keep touching him. Even with an immobile face, Zenyatta radiated reverence while he stroked Genji from the inside out and brought him to pieces. “Zen, I’m”—a gasping breath, shared between them—“I’m g-gonna—I can’t— _ ple-e-ease, Zenya, please…” _

 

Genji’s words cut off in some combination of a scream and a sob as he came. Clear lubricant dripped from his hole onto Zenyatta’s wrist, causing the omnic to shiver, and when he pulled his fingers out of Genji he found them soaked and glistening with the fluid, which he studied with fascination. “Isn’t this an interesting combination?” he murmured, ever curious even as Genji gasped and writhed in his lap. “I genuinely can’t tell if this liquid is human or omnic.”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Zenyatta giggled and wiped his hand off on Genji’s sheets. “I should think not. You are something entirely your own, Genji, and your pleasure reflects that.”

 

“Mmh,” replied Genji as he faceplanted in his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I don’t know all that much, but I can tell you that omnic sex is—is nice. I love it. ‘N I wanna make it nice for you, too.”

 

A distinctly quickened whir started up under Zenyatta’s faceplate, continuing when Genji finally sat up and rested his hands on the pistons in Zenyatta’s neck. “Be my guest.”

**Author's Note:**

> "but I'm no robussy engineer" -[Nick](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish) 2017
> 
> anyway, Baby's First Robot Porn was really fucking fun and i genuinely had to make sure I didn't leave a wet spot on the chair I was in while writing the entire thing. I just wanted to play with headcanons and ideas and also Genji, I like playing with Genji, it's fun,,
> 
> (btw in case anyone is curious - im a trans mlm author and i write p much everything with at least one trans character usually more like 3 so i try rly hard not to be Fetishizing but please lmk if you're uncomfortable w anything in my smut. i want to be comfortable for other trans ppl too!)


End file.
